


(And Now I'm) Covered In You

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I mean, M/M, how many taylor swift lyrics can i use for titles before someone yells at me, mark likes to procrastinate, theres better things to blow, who doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Mark wrecks their plans
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Series: Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165553
Kudos: 3





	(And Now I'm) Covered In You

  
  


“Mark….” Falcon spoke, his fingers gently running through the soft grey hair of his boyfriend. Said boyfriend stirred only slightly, opting instead to bury his face further into the void of Falcon’s chest. 

“Dont wanna.” came the muffled response as Mark’s grip tightened into the tee shirt Falcon was wearing.

“We have to wake up, love.” Falcon continued, bending his head down to kiss the other man. “We have plans, or did you forget?” He asked, a chuckle escaping his throat.

“Yes.” The response came immediately, “I forgot to tell you I hit my head last night while under the desk and I have amnesia now.” Falcon’s chest rumbled with unspoken laughter as he pulled Mark closer. Fingers softly carding through his hair, looking for any signs of a bump. 

“Interestingly enough, I don’t see any sign of your claim, love.” he replied, letting his hands fall in favor of caressing more desirable planes of Mark’s body. 

“Shame…” he continued, “Well, if your amnesia caused you to forget our plans for today that must also include the promises I made for afterwords…” He drifted off, grinning in triumph as Mark’s head shot up. 

“I actually did not forget those details! Oh my goodness! My amnesia! It’s cured!” He let Falcon roll onto his back, the younger man following as he laid on his chest, his signature smile spread across his beak.

“Why don’t we just skip the plans and just head straight for that?” He asked, his eyebrows wagging as Falcon shook his head. 

“We can not blow off plans with your mother again just because you can’t control your libido for a few hours.” 

Mark smirked, his tongue poking out as Falcon braced himself for one of his awful comebacks. “Well…” He started, “I could think of a few things I would like to blow instead…” And Falcon resided himself in being late. 

It’s not like they were always on time to any sort of Beaks Family Functions anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
